


Forme Élancée

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac



Series: Collabs With Val [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Comedy, Cute, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, Love, OC, Romance, Tutorage, inner thoughts, lesbian main character, mild flirting, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: Lena is studying in Paris for university, parted from close friend Emily and only knowing Angie and Fareeha she feels slightly lonely in ballet practice. That is, until she comes into the path of Amelie, and takes a chance to dance on the wild side of the French autumn. (Widowtracer, Fluff, Modern AU, Collab with Val)





	1. Chapter 1 - A Little Off Balance

Chapter 1 - A Little Off Balance

 

Lena Oxton pirouetted on one foot again - one of the many times she had done since she had slipped on her leg warmers and hopped into the studio, all of the other women gawking at her.

This wasn't her favourite thing in the whole world, and frankly, it was exhausting. All this attempting to follow their moves and try and not fall flat on her face drained her completely.

Her legs were practically shaking themselves to pieces as she stood in her current position. Lena was counting the minutes until she heard a loud snap and her bones shattered completely.

All the other girls were so much better at this than her, and taller too.

Lena was the shortest in the class, and as such, the one the other French girls picked on.

And what made things worse for her was that she had asthma, and would have to stop every so often to take a puff from her inhaler. Part of her wondered why she was even doing this in the first place.

There were so many universities for her to have gone to. Manchester, Durham, Oxford, even Aberystwyth where her old friend Emily went to would have been better.

God, she wished Emily was here now. With a joke and a smile and that lovely accent of hers, Lena's best friend would have made this whole affair so worthwhile.

But time had taken its course, and life had split them apart, and now Lena was splitting her legs on this rather uncomfortable floor.

Why did she do this club, she didn't know. It had sounded so fun on the leaflet she'd been given at the start of the semester, a chance to blow off steam from classes.

In the end, it caused more stress than it helped relieve.

She had fallen over and hurt herself so many times that were a series of deep bruises all over her arms and legs, constant reminders of her failure. There were so many, that Lena's roommate Hana once thought that someone was beating her up, or she was in some sort of underground fight club.

A fight club would be much more bearable than this club anyday.

"Keep going girls!" The instructor, Madame Talmann call to the main group of slender French girls, stretching their limbs with splendid grace and style. "You're doing fine, Cherie," She then stated, gesturing to another woman, a sleek and slim older girl with a strange, blue skin tone with a black leotard covering her body. She was dancing in the corner, much like Lena was doing, albeit for other, obvious reasons.

Lena felt her chest starting to get tight, and quickly walked over to her backpack and took out her inhaler, taking a puff from it. As she put it away again, she silently cursed these stupid tights for not having pockets.

She then felt bad about thinking that. Emily had bought them for her, the day after Lena had made a bet between them that once she had got back from university, she would be twirling like an angel after taking these classes. She was now starting to regret that decision.

Lena then looked up, seeing the other girl in the opposite corner gaze at her with a cold yellow eye.

Lena knew her name, everyone did. She was Amélie Lacroix, a former professional ballerina who once came to this very university a few years earlier. According to rumour, she was at the top of her game before something happened that ended it all. Some said it was an accident, others say she got some kind of mysterious illness that was the reason her skin was the colour it was.

Whatever the reason, she had ended up back here and every time Lena was at the ballet club, so was Amélie. She was the sort of girl who would make an offhand remark at her as she left the room, usually in French so Lena wouldn't understand.

Lena sighed. She didn't deserve this kind of attention from such a snobbish woman, despite the fact that Lena admitted she was... attractive.

Her lavish and long hair the same colour as her skin, the way her body curved and shaped as she balanced, there was a certain sensation about her that made Lena's cheeks go warm.

But Lena was just that sort of girl. The useless lesbian with a crush on everyone, yet not even the decency to say how she felt, hence how Emily had been taken by another girl and Lena left alone before she could say anything.

Lena stood back up and got back into her place, turning her back to Amélie.  _It doesn't matter,_  she thought.  _She wouldn't be interested in me anyway._

She started to pirouette on one leg again, trying her best to mimic the movements of the main group of girls. There were so many other sports available at the college. Football was very popular here, even more so than back in England, and Lena would have been able to keep up with that so much better.

Hell, if she had gotten so good at it, she could've made a professional team. That would have made Emily jealous.

But no, she was here and Lena knew she just had to get on with it.

Eventually, after another gruelling thirty minutes of the hell that was straining her legs, Lena was free and the class was dismissed. Honestly, she was confused as to how and why Madame Talmann had let her remain in the studio for the full four hours. She was a natural disgrace.

As Lena walked over to her bag to change back into her more, casual clothing, she noticed her phone buzz in her sack, a notification saying she had a text from someone.

She picked it up and saw it was from another friend of hers, Angela. Angela was a friend Lena had met through Emily. She was a slightly older medical student currently travelling the world at this time with her girlfriend, Fareeha, currently staying in France as well, although much further south, down in Bordeaux.

With her wealth, Angela had been to both of the major film festivals in the summer and autumn, something she had bragged about greatly to Lena to her chagrin.

The two of them had met when Angela, or Angie as Lena and Fareeha called her, had been making progress in her fifth degree in biochemistry at London. Lena was only a high school student at the time, in Year Eleven and studying for her own exams at the time. They'd hit it off one night, when Emily had brought her along for a girls night out, drinking in many pubs across the city, despite Lena being a bit underage at the time.

**Angela: Hey Lena! Hope ballet is going okay, Fareeha and I are in the city for a week or two and were wondering if you'd like to meet up for coffee or something stronger? XD. We will meet you at the library later, ya?**

Lena smiled. Angela and Fareeha were two of the best, if not, the only true friends she had around France at the moment. True, there were others, including her roommate Hana, but Doctor Ziegler and Sergeant Amari were the ones Lena longed for seeing, as well as Emily, but whereas simple landmass was the only thing parting Lena from Angela and Fareeha - both a channel and money separated Lena and Em.

Lena started typing out her reply.

**Lena: Ballet went bloody awful love! My knees are knackered again hahaha. Would love to meet up but might have to skip the coffee and head right for the daiquiris.**

**Angela: Well, don't worry about the legs, darling. I am a doctor, after all, am I not?**

**Lena: You're not a real doctor, you're just a student doctor luv.**

**Angela: I know more about medicine than you... And I'm more of a qualified doctor than most in the country… And yours!**

Lena rolled her eyes. Ever since graduation, Angela had picked up quite an ego. Lena partly blamed Fareeha for this.

**Lena: Man, my back is killing me. Seriously, how these other girls put up with this, I don't know.**

**Angela: I have just the thing for you darling.**

**Lena: Don't you dare give me any more pills or medicines. Last time I was almost confined to the bathroom for a week!**

**Angela: But it worked!**

**Lena: Oh sure it did. Broke my bloody loo though.**

**Angela: Hehehe, Well, Fareeha's been showing me this new massage technique. It's made me feel so alive and relaxed. You should let me try it on you.**

**Lena: Is that what they're calling it now eh? 'New Massage Technique'? Heehee, I appreciate it, Angie, but I'll be alright. A lie on me bed will do me fine after I get some drink in me.**

**Angela: Fine, then. We'll see you tonight!**

**Lena: Yeah, see ya, Angie!**

As Lena put her phone back into her bag and lifted to head into the changing stalls near the back of the studio, she looked over her shoulder to see a sight she didn't expect to see again.

It was Amélie, the slender and beautiful blue woman, walking towards her. Her leotard had disappeared, making her completely naked save for the leg warmers around her thick thighs. She constantly walked on her tiptoes, like some intimidating serpent, gazing at those she displeased with her cold, golden gaze.

And yet in this moment, the sight of Amélie was tugging on Lena's sapphic strings.

" _Bonjour_ , Miss Oxton… Lena," Amélie corrected herself. " _Bonjour_  Lena." She tried again, and yet stayed in front of the smaller and lighter-skinned Brit, her posture never breaking and her gaze never wavering.

Lena blushed. "Um...hi," she said, hoping she sounded less nervous than she felt.

She tried not to make eye contact with the taller woman, her cheeks redder than a tomato. She was practically helpless in this state like Amélie was some predator that had culled her and was ready to pounce at any moment. She was going to probably snark about her feet again and how much of a failure she was. At least, that's what Lena assumed she would say since again, she didn't speak a word of French.

Amélie faced Lena, spreading her leg outwards to her, pushing the cockney girl against the wall of the changing room, Lena forced to look into Amélie's dark, but insanely beautiful eyes.

Why was she doing this? Pressing them like that? Was she going to do something to her? Lena was confused and slightly scared at this point, but Amélie was naturally intimidating.

Amélie pressed her breasts against Lena's chest, her face virtually inches from Lena's own. She opened her mouth, breathing softly onto Lena's nose. "I have come to make you an offer," she said.

"W-w-what kind of offer?" Lena stammered.

She had tried to sound bold, full of feisty British gusto, but her Sapphic ways had gotten the better of her, nearly causing Lena to melt into a puddle of lesbian goo.

Amélie smiled at her, blinking a few times and smirked gayly. "A private ballet tutorship," she spoke. "You and Me. I will turn you little 'mishaps' and 'flat-footing' into works of art."

 _Holy shit she's still got me against the wall! Sappho, please don't deliver me from this incredibly sexy encounter, kay?_  Lena thought quickly, turning into a blushing queer mess.

"Well,  _Cherie_?" Amélie asked. "Are you interested, or am I merely wasting my time?"

"You? Teach me?" Lena asked back, trying not to let her attraction to Amélie show through her intimidated eyes.

" _Oui_ , I teach you," Amélie simply responded, her lips to close to Lena's by accident. All of her was so close to Lena by accident, or so Lena thought.

Lena's lesbian mind went on a spacewalk again.  _Oh, Miss Lacroix, your lips are so close to mine aren't they? It would be a shame if someone were to… Oh, what? You want me to kiss you? Well, if you insist, Miss Lacroix_ , the gay Brit played out in her mind and wildest fantasies. She was barely listening, liking the thought of an alternate reality where she and Amélie were already in a passionate kiss a lot more than this interrogation. Who could care about ballet when Amélie's plum lips were so inviting?

"Why?" Lena said flatly as if disappointed that she was not groping Amélie's breasts instead of just feeling them against her own.

Amélie spread her legs, making Lena's already gay mind play lustful thoughts. It was as if the French girl was doing some sorting of mating dance... and it was working.

Amélie leaned her head in closer to Lena's, letting their lips move ever closer. "Because seeing you flail about is starting to bore me, so I take it upon myself to try and mould you into a dancer worthy of those disgusting warmers around your feeble legs, Lena. From this moment, you belong to me,  _Cherie_."

She was offering to train her? In what universe did this make sense? Lena was so confused and blushing so much, so hot under her non-existent collar she could almost explode into steam. This was unbearable, and Amélie's legs were still opened so wide and so invitingly, that Lena could swear she could see a dark spot in Amélie's already dark tights

"You are the last person I would suspect to want to train me. You look more like a bloody assassin than an instructor, Amélie. Seriously, what is up with your skin anyway?" Lena asked, now becoming very inquisitive indeed. She wanted to know now why she was such a curiosity to Amélie, after suffering from the French girl taunt and stare at her from across the room these past few weeks.

Amélie let her leg down and gripped at Lena's beautiful cheeks, her other hand taking to the smaller girl's waist.

"That,  _ma petite chou-fleur_ , is need-to-know information. And you, regrettably, do not."

She smiled. "But, what you need to know is that my tutelage will help you a long way in this class. Just because of my rather intimidating looks, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of compassion."

Lena swallowed. "Y-yeah, I can see that."

"So... I ask again," she gazed at her icily. "Will you accept my offer?"

Lena knew this was an offer she couldn't refuse. "Well... Okay, I'll do it! If it stops me from doing slapstick every time I'm here, I'll do it."

Amélie smiled devilishly, almost delighted by Lena's answer in some strange way. " _Tres Bien_. Meet me here tonight for our first session.  _Neuf_ on the dot, as you say."

"W-wait what?!" Lena spurted, very confused. Was the studio even open that late? But before she had asked, the slender, blue, french girl had walked off to her changing stall.

"Well, that just happened," she said to herself, trying to comprehend the whole scene. It looked like her meet-up with Angela was off the table.

xXx

 

After changing into regular, casual clothes, a mere white top and some brown pants, Lena headed back to her dorm room, her mind still racked with the events of the studio.

Amélie was going to train her. Amélie of all people. This was some dream or something, some hidden desire in her subconscious brought to life.

But this was no dream.

This was real and she would be seeing the blue-skinned woman tonight.

Lena opened the door to the room, walking inside and dumping her bag on her bed.

Her roommate, Hana was there as well, lying on the bed, playing a game on her Nintendo DS.

"Oh Lena," she greeted her, looking at her and smiling in her usual manner. Hana was a younger girl, about two years younger than Lena. Her hair was brown and she had beautiful green eyes. She spoke with a strong American accent, despite having grown over in Seoul, Korea.

"Hey, Hana," Lena replied, slumping onto her own bed to think about her very strange afternoon.

"You had a good time at ballet class," the Korean girl asked her, but she knew already what Lena's answer would be.

Lena sighed. "Well, it was bad as usual," she began. "But then at the end... something very peculiar happened."

"Peculiar?" Hana asked. The girl may have spoken perfect English, but she was still trying to grasp some bits of the language. Lena didn't blame her. After all, English wasn't Hana's native tongue.

"It means, weird, luv, and when I mean weird, I mean fucking hell, weird."

"So what happened?" Hana inquired. "Come on, your teasing me now." She lay on the side of her bunk, her hands pressed to her chin.

"Amélie Lacroix basically offered to tutor me, and may or may not have turned my gay sense up to eleven," Lena answered.

The Korean girl giggled softly. "C'mon, Lena. You gotta be playing me here. Amélie Lacroix? The blue-skinned ice demon who stalks the gym classes and ballet halls for victims to gloat over?"

"Yes that one," Lena confirmed.

"And she's offering to train you."

"Yep." Lena still couldn't believe it herself.

"Wow... you are in deep shit, Lena," Hana remarked. "Seriously, as if that class wasn't bad enough."

"No, no, this is like a private thingy," Lena informed her. "Just me and her."

"So, a date then."

Lena blushed furiously. "No! I mean- No of course not a bloody date. Luv, I have the hots for her, but I don't know if she's hot for me."

"She sounds pretty hot for you to me," Hana stated, returning to her game. "I mean, she's practically getting you to herself... when?"

"Tonight. At nine."

"Oh yeah, you're on a date tonight," Hana stated. "No ifs, no buts, it's a date."

Lena sighed. "But I already arranged to meet up with my mates Angie and Fareeha."

"Well, your plans have changed," Hana reminded her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a final boss to kill."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously gaming now? Don't you have that big test tomorrow? For your computer programming class?"

"I can just study the hour before the exam," Hana said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter when I do it. I have a good memory, you know."

Lena sighed. "I don't get you sometimes, Hana."

Hana then sniffed the air, her nostrils finding a distinct pong in the air. "Oh good god, what is that smell."

Lena rubbed the back of her neck, realising what Hana meant. "Oh, that's me," she stated, sweating. "Ballet got a bit intense today."

"No shit, Sherlock," Hana held a finger on her nose. "You best take a shower."

"Right, I'll go do that," Lena said.

Lena wiped her brow and walked into the bathroom, quickly undressing and getting into the shower.

As she turned on the hot water, she started to have a thought in her mind again, a thought about Amélie.

Some strange, lustful part of her was secretly wondering if the blue-skinned beauty was behind her, secretly putting shampoo on her body.

Lena blushed and turned her head, but to her relief, Amélie was not there.

"Damnit Lena," She chastised herself. "You're going over the top with this."

Or was she? Was it so wrong for her to think about Amélie this way? After all, Amélie did pin her to that wall with her long slender leg, legs made of beautiful navy flesh.

Lena breathed huskily, gently shivering before composing herself. "Fuck me," she groaned.

She was a useless lesbian, who was hopefully not going to be a useless student.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** To anyone reading this fic now, you might be a little bit surprised. Sammy, haven't you done this fic before? yes, I have. I did this very idea with Val some time ago, but I wanted to come back to it with her. Sadly, Val has since retired, but she gave me her blessing to finish off the fics we started together. So here we go then.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 - Late Night Rendezvous

Chapter 2 - Late Night Rendezvous

 

Lena's evening plans with Angela and Fareeha were skipped, her legs were rested up and she took the longest shower of her entire life. She had been the most dedicated and productive she'd ever been in her entire life, and this wasn't even for a class project.

This was for Amélie, beautiful Amélie, who would soon be teaching her the ways of ballet, and Lena would probably be falling over again.

But at least she'd be doing it with a woman she knew for sure she was attracted to know. Every moment in the shower when Lena had bathed herself, she thought about Amélie touching her skin, particularly her more... sensitive parts.

"My, my, Amélie," Lena played to herself as she walked to the studio later that evening. "What brings you down here this late love? are you cold? you can borrow my jacket if you like?" Lena then giggled. "Oh, what's that? Do you want a kiss? Well... I did have a date tonight... but you seem like a rather sweet, beautiful gal."

She headed to the door, finding it unlocked. "Well, love I'm all yours if you want... me." Lena blushed as she opened the door, finding Amélie in the studio.

Amélie turned to her. "Who were you talking to?" She asked, seeing Lena in her rather brown bomber jacket, the one that resembled ones worn by British pilots during the war.

Lena was embarrassed. "Um... nobody," she replied.

Amélie then examined the flags on Lena's jacket, recognising a few of them. One was the rainbow stripes of the LGBT pride flag and the other was the smooth pink shades of the lesbian pride flag. "You are gay, then," she stated.

"Um...yeah," Lena replied sheepishly. "I am. Is, er, is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Amélie replied. "I judge people based on their dancing, not their sexual preference, but if you wish to state your sexuality so proudly, I shall do the same. I am Bisexual for your information."

Lena's eyes widened.  _Oh frick, she's Bi_. "Well, I've been out for years now," Lena then admitted, trying her best not to melt over Amélie again. "So when I got the jacket, I sewed the flags on, to show my pride and such."

"I must admit, they suit you, as does the jacket," Amélie told her.

Lena smiled. She remembered Angie saying something similar some years earlier, in a quaint little pub in King's Row.

"Before we begin, I will give you one warning," Amélie said. "I will be judging every movement you make. If your timing is off by even one second, I will make you perform the routine again. Simply put, Miss Oxton: I will not settle for anything less than perfection."

Lena gulped. No pressure then.

"Y-you got it, L-love," The young brit stammered.

Amélie smiled. "There is a costume I have selected for you to wear. Please change into it at your leisure."

"A costume?" Lena asked.

" _Oui_ ," Amélie nodded, and then she left her to change.

"I wonder if this is part of the lesson," Lena wondered to herself. She walked into the corner and found the costume, a white leotard with a frilly skirt along the rear. It reminded her of something Hana used to wear when she first came to the college, about a year after Lena. It looked a bit weird on her at first, but Lena stepped in to help Hana out and these days, they were the best of friends, almost like sisters.

Lena slid into the costume, feeling it a bit small for her body, and Lena was a very small girl. Jeez, this would be better for Hana, She thought.

Maybe if she put her leggings on as well, it would be more comfortable? No, Lena didn't want to risk any criticism of them from Amélie, no matter how nice she was seeming to be that evening.

Amélie returned to the room, smirking. " _Trés Bien_. Let us begin." She held out her finger, curling it to entice Lena to join her. "Come with me to the main stage,  _Cherie_."

 _Cherie?!_  Lena blushed madly. What games was Amélie playing with Lena? Why would she call her such a romantic name?

Lena simply nodded and followed Amélie to the main stage of the studio, a small little area reserved for only when the university's main theatre was already being used and two productions were going the same evening. There were chairs lined in rows in front of the stage, but not as many as the main theatre. There had been no serious recital or ballet performance on this stage in many years, so it seemed fitting that this was probably why Amélie hanged around Madame Talmann's class so often.

This stage was her second home, her chance to be free.

Amélie walked out onto the main stage as Lena arrived, now wearing a similar outfit to the one she was wearing, albeit with a white feather in her hair and long gloves on her arms.

Lena blushed softly. "Cute outfit."

"It was from one of my older performances," Amélie explained. "Shall we begin?"

"I guess, yeah," Lena said. "Just tell me what we're doing."

"First, I shall put on the music," Amélie instructed. She then leaned down and turned on a small silver stereo by her feet, a very retro looking device, clearly not a modern machine like the one Hana used to listen to her K-pop back in Lena's dorm.

The music began to play, a soft string piece with calming whistles that seemed to soothe their spirits, making the room feel more warm and peaceful, and not the dark and cold place it was the rest of the time.

"Nice song," Lena remarked, her hands on her hips.

"It is a favourite of mine," Amélie told her. "Now, let us begin with the legs. And we'll slowly move onto something more advanced. But I have a feeling that shall not be for a while with you, Cherie."

Lena knew that all too well.

Amélie then stood on one foot, lifting her other leg behind her back and straight up into the air.

This looked already too hard for Lena, a mere amateur to Amélie's mastery of ballet.

"Do what I do," Amélie reminded her, looking at her with her golden gaze.

Lena mirrored Amélie's pose as best as she could. She tried as much as she could not to stare at Amélie, trying to focus more on her pose than her infatuation with her new tutor. Amélie was beautiful, and Lena was hopeless, and yet with the music playing and just the two of them onstage, Lena was feeling herself changing inside.

Amélie looked over at Lena as she pirouetted, seeing the younger girl much different than usual. The smaller girl seemed to be doing better than in class, no falling over or having to stop to take her inhaler. Maybe being alone with her like this was all she needed.

Lena was lifting her legs just like Amélie was, crafting them into a beautiful shape.

Amélie was in a bit of a small shock, slightly glad to have been proven so wrong about this.

Lena took a deep breath and sighed as she rested her leg down. "This... feels amazing."

Amélie looked at her again, smiling more so than before. She was so impressed and feeling something else that was just tugging on her strings. It was what Lena felt when Amélie had pressed her legs upon her in the changing hall, the strong gravitational pull of romantic attraction.

This was love, and both of them knew it, gazing at each other.

"You are doing very well, better than I thought for the first lesson, Cherie," Amélie admitted gingerly, a deep purple blush coming across her cheeks.

Lena blushed as well, rubbing her scalp slightly. "I-I, er, guess I needed to find the right partner," she peeped in a small, accented voice.

Amélie smirked, still blushing herself and standing normally. "Partner eh? If I didn't know better, I would say that you maybe have a, as you say 'a crush' on me, no?"

Lena looked down. "M-maybe..."

"I think you do..." Amélie smiled. "and to be honest, so do I."

Lena blushed "Um.. love?"

Amélie could not take it any longer. As Lena stammered shyly, she leapt to her and took her in her arms. She held the younger woman's cheeks and gazed into her eyes longingly. "Merde," Amélie swore in French and that was it. Lena detonated and Amélie melted as they met in a sublime and passionate kiss in the middle of the stage, holding the other's body closely as before. A thousand queer angels swore to them as they made out in the dim light, and Lena's mind was running away with itself.

 _Please don't let this be a dream,_  Lena begged as she sighed softly into the kiss, letting herself be lost in Amélie once again.

xXx

 

After dancing some more with Amélie, and sharing a few more tender embraces, Lena and her new partner retired to the back studio, where Amélie was leading Lena into a waltz.

"You really are more than meets the eye, Lena," Amélie remarked. "To think that you were so good on the stage out there."

Lena sighed. "I didn't know I had it in me. All those times of just falling over and making my legs sore, it was all for nothing."

"Don't blame yourself," Amélie said. "You've really impressed me... and won me over."

Lena then felt Amélie step on her toe as they danced. "Ah!"

"I told you not to put your foot too far forward," Amélie chastised her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Lena apologised.

"It's alright." Amélie thought for a moment. "Maybe, we should just call it a night. You made good progress."

Lena chuckled. "That's something I won't get used to," she said. "You complimenting me."

As she walked over the wall and sat on the floor, taking out her inhaler, Lena thought about how this whole day had gone. First, Amélie had pressed her against a wall in the changing room, then she had kissed on the stage and now they were talking like they were best of friends.

Most of this didn't make sense, but Lena knew she would be living with it.

Amélie sat down and pulled a water bottle from her bag and took a drink from it, silently sighing. "Balancing like that is hard work sometimes."

Lena smiled. After all this, Amélie wasn't so bad after all. She wasn't some cold-hearted creature that everyone made her out to be. Sure she had blue skin, but other than that, she was human like everyone else.

"So... um... Amélie... about that kiss from earlier," Lena began. "Do you... really like me that way?"

Amélie didn't respond for a few seconds. "I...I'm not entirely sure," she said. "I haven't felt this way in a very long time."

"But you... were so forward earlier. With that stuff you did with your legs and the fact you went up and kissed me?"

Amélie smiled. "Well... I guess my feelings of pity for you developed into feelings of... affection."

Lena sighed. "So...you're only helping me because you feel sorry for me."

"No," the blue-skinned woman replied. "I may have pitied you at first, but after watching you dance, and dancing with you, I think that maybe...there's something more between us."

Lena smiled. "I guess, you're right."

Amélie chuckled. "I'm not good at this sort of thing but... would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Her girlfriend? Lena be Amélie's girlfriend? this was like a dream come true.

"A-Are you serious?!"

Amélie smirked. "Forgive me for answering one question with another, but: have you known me to not be serious?"

Lena's cheeks turned as red as a tomato, a chorus of angels singing in her heart. She threw her arms around Amélie, hugging her tightly. "Yes, yes, a trillion times yes!"

Amélie hugged her back. "I apologise for being so... intimidating to you."

"Yeah... I got that a lot from you," Lena admitted, pulling away. "But honestly, I don't know a hell of a lot about you either."

"That's my fault," Amélie said. "I'm not accustomed to...talking about myself."

"Maybe... it's time for you to change that," Lena suggested.

Amélie nodded. "You're right. Ask me anything you like."

"Well, first I gotta ask," Lena asked. "What's with the blue skin?"

Amélie sighed. "That is a long story. I assume you're familiar with that I used to be a professional dancer?"

Lena nodded. "Yeah, that's the only genuine fact I know about you."

The blue-skinned French woman smiled, her thoughts turning to happy memories from her past. "I wasn't just a dancer, Lena. I was one of the best ballerina's in all of France."

"Wow," Lena remarked. "You must've been a bit of a celebrity."

"Non, not that famous, but still I was respected and honoured. Until one night when everything changed. I was performing at a theatre in Monaco when there was an accident onstage. A light fell onto the stage and everything caught fire."

"Oh god..." Lena's heart sank. "Were you, alright?"

Amélie looked down. "I tried to run, run as fast as I could. I ran into the backstage, but the flames followed me and I tripped over and fell... and there were these chemicals that fell on me."

"Did they?"

Amélie nodded. "The chemicals permanently dyed my skin this colour. I tried my best to get treatment, but no one had ever had a condition like mine before..."

"What happened to your career?" Lena then asked. "I mean, you weren't that badly hurt. It's not like you could dance again."

Amélie sighed. "They...they replaced me. They told me that the audience didn't want to see...something like this." She gestured to herself. "And when I was leaving...I heard one of the stagehands talking about me." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "He...he called me a freak."

Lena hugged. "Oh love... I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Amélie put her arm around Lena. "After that, I decided to come back here. No one really minded me being here, so I kept practising my skills, even though I have no one to perform for."

"Well, now you've got someone to perform for," Lena said. "Me."

Amélie sighed again. "Let me show you something, Lena." She reached into her bag and took out an old, slightly wrinkled picture from one of the pockets, handing it to Lena. The picture was of a young woman with long raven hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, wearing Amélie's ballet outfit.

Lena looked at the picture quizzically. "Amélie...is this you?"

" _Oui_. Before the accident. Before I...became this." She looked at Lena, her cold yellow eyes meeting the young lesbian's brown ones. "Am...am I still...pretty?"

Lena picked up the picture, looking at Amélie's face and the face in the picture. She had changed so much since this picture was taken, but Amélie was still a beautiful woman.

"Amélie," Lena said. "You're beautiful."

Amélie smiled, the happiest smile she had done in so many years. "I-I... Thank you, Lena."

Lena checked her phone. "Blimey, it's getting a bit late for me love. I've gotta get some sleep."

Amélie held her hand. "That's alright," she accepted. "At least we will see each other again tomorrow."

Lena blushed. "Um, before I go...can I, er...kiss you again?"

Amélie got up and looked into Lena's eyes with something that wasn't cold, emotionless judgement. Love. "Yes, you may."

Lena placed her hand on the French woman's cheek, leaning closer and kissing her lips. While their first kiss had been strong and passionate, this one was softer and more tender.

As Lena pulled away, she joked, "Bloody hell, you're tall."

Amélie smiled and stroked Lena's cheek. " _Au revoir_... Lena Oxton."

"Is that goodbye?" Lena assumed. "I think it is because it's one of the few bits of French that I know."

Amélie chuckled. "Yes. Goodnight Lena."

Lena picked up her bag and walked out of the studio. "See you tomorrow, then,  _Cherie_."

xXx

 

Lena returned to her dorm that evening with a sense of elation. Her time with Amélie had been magical, like a scene from a Disney movie.

She had never felt so giddy in all her life. For the first time in forever, she had finally found someone

As Lena skipped into her dorm room, Hana, who was still awake, looked up from her tablet and raised an eyebrow.

"Lena?"

Lena stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend. "Oh hey, love."

"You seem rather... hyper," Hana remarked. She had never seen Lena this full of energy before, especially not this late at night.

"I've just had a really good day," Lena excused.

"Uh huh," Hana remarked. "And I've been made South Korea's new prime minister."

Lena sighed. "Love, something magical happened to me." She grinned. "Amélie and I are together! In love! We're girlfriends!"

"WAAAAAT!" Hana exclaimed. This was something she wasn't expecting to her at all. She had only been joking earlier about the fact that Lena meeting up with Amélie had sounded like a date.

"I know!" Lena was freaking out, dancing all over her room like she was practically teleporting from place to place.

Hana giggled. "Lena... I'm really happy for you. Really, I am."

Lena finally landed on her bed, sighing dreamily. "God, it was so perfect. We danced on stage, and waltzed backstage, and she kissed me so softly and tenderly and... Oh, Hana, this was what I'd been dreaming of since I was a little baby gay."

Hana smiled. "You know, I've been talking with a girl online lately. Her name's Olivia; she lives in Mexico."

Lena chuckled. "Seems like I'm not the only one who's been lucky in love."

"Nah, we're not together... yet," Hana corrected her. "But you and Amélie seem perfect together. So... is she as cold as everyone else thinks her as?"

"Not at all," Lena remarked. "She's actually a really sweet, kind, gentle girl. But she can see why people see her as a cold emotionless bitch... she had a lot of problems the past few years and it kinda made her have a bleak outlook on things."

"I get it. Well, hope you two go on a nice date soon."

Lena's eyes widened. "D-date?!"

"Yeah, take her out someplace nice, maybe go see a movie."

Lena felt panicky. She hadn't considered all of this for her relationship with Amélie at all. Her first relationship, and it was with a woman with blue skin.

"Hana... I don't know a thing about a relationship."

Hana's eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"I know jack shit about talking to girls! and being with girls!" She sighed. "I had this crush on my best friend for years and I never did anything about it... and now Amélie is with me and I'm scared of screwing it up."

Hana smiled. "Well, I've been on plenty of dates with boys and girls. So step into my office, Miss Oxton, and let Love Guru Hana Song help you out." She patted the empty spot beside her on the couch.

"Hana, I appreciate that but I really want actual relationship advice," Lena corrected her. "Because... I really want to make this work."

"Oh..." Hana looked down. "I'm sorry. I've been on loads of dates... but I never got into anything serious."

"It's alright love," Lena comforted her. "I'd need to talk to someone who is already in a long-term relationship."

Hana then thought for a moment. "Hey, aren't those friends of yours currently in town right now? Angela and Fareeha?"

"Yeah!" a light bulb went off in Lena's head. "They've been together for donkey's years. They're bound to have some tricks to keep their love alive."

Hana smiled. "Exactly. You can come to me for the whole dating bit and them to the whole relationship bit. That way, everyone's happy and you get a little smarter in romancing Amélie."

Lena grinned and jumped over to Hana's bed, giving her a big and a kiss on the cheek. "Hana, I love you."

Hana giggled. "Careful, Lena. I'd hate for Amélie to get jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself, love," Lena said sarcastically. "You're cute, but you're just not my type."

Hana gasped. "Lena Oxton! How dare you?!"

"Yeah, you're a cutie, with those chubby cheeks and those small hips, but I like the tall, dark and... blue type." Lena then ended her playful sentence with a giggle.

Hana frowned. "Why you little...!"

Lena smiled. "Oh, what are you gonna do? Get Doritos dust on me?"

"No, I'm gonna do this." Hana then booped Lena on the nose, pushing her off the bed.

"Woah!" Lena cried, her bum falling flat on the floor. "Okay, that's fair. I deserved that."

Hana smiled. "Get some sleep, ballet girl. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Lena smiled back. "Okay, fine. Just don't be too loud while you're playing your games tonight."

"Not making promises on that one," Hana told her. "Tonight is the Starcraft II final in Los Angeles."

"Wait, is that one of those E-sport things?" Lena wondered. She had heard about such events before, but never given them much thought.

"Oh yeah. I actually met a team from Seoul once," Hana informed her. "The prize money is so big, it makes me wanna try it myself."

"Why don't you?" Lena suggested. "You're the best gamer I know."

"I don't wanna take time away from school," Hana replied. "I may not look like it, but I take the shit here very seriously."

"Yeah, but if you win, you won't need school!"

"Nah, I'll just stick to playing the games like the filthy casual I am," Hana remarked, sticking out her tongue. "Besides, I've got more important things on my mind."

"And what's that?"

"Making sure you and Amélie have a happy ever after."

Lena smiled. "Thanks, love, but you deserve a happy ever after too. That's all I'm saying." She then lay back in her bed, tucking herself into her duvet. "Goodnight, Hana banana."

"Goodnight, Daisy Ridley," Hana teased, bidding Lena sweet dreams in her own unique way.

Lena rolled her eyes. She wasn't nearly as attractive as the Star Wars actress Hana was referring too. She merely sighed and closed her eyes.

She wondered if she would dream of Amélie tonight. If she did, Lena hoped that dream, like all her other dreams, would one day come true.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** OOoooooh smooches smooches! Now, the bit at the start of this chapter was originally at the end of the original fic. I just moved it up a wee bit. Hope you're enjoying it so far.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - The City Of Love

Chapter 3 - The City Of Love

 

The next morning, Lena walked into a small little coffee shop a short distance away from her university, wearing a pair soft mittens due to the rather cold weather outside.

She hadn't minded the cold back in London, but here in France, she found herself shivering if the temperature even gently dipped into the single digits.

As she sat down in a small cubicle seat, with a cup of coffee in hand, she opened out her phone, checking to see if the text she had sent earlier that morning had been seen.

**Lena: Hey Angie, could you and Fareeha meet up with me tomorrow morning? I've got something I want to talk about.**

The message had been seen, but there was no sign of Lena's friends anywhere.

Lena sipped up her coffee, wanting to be patient.  _Angie's a busy gal,_ she reminded herself _. She's got a lot on her plate, so if she doesn't show, don't be sad, at least you've got Hana still._  
  
Lena smiled to herself. She liked giving herself little pep-talks. Emily had suggested she do it back in high school and the plucky brit hadn't stopped.

Maybe she should tell her about Amélie? Give her friend a call and talk about the good old days.

Well, maybe not just yet, since Lena still had to make sure she and her new French lover had a relationship to even tell Emily about.

As Lena sipped her coffee, she then heard the door to the cafe open up behind her.

She looked around and saw two women, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black turtleneck, and an Egyptian woman with black hair, gold clips in her hair and wearing a blue jacket with the logo of some sports team on the sleeve, that Lena didn't recognise.

She knew exactly who these two were, and she couldn't have been happier to see them.

"Angie! Fareeha!" Lena cried out in joy.

The blonde woman smiled and took the other woman's hand, leading them over to Lena. "Lena, it's so good to see you!" She said in a thick Swiss accent.

"Good to see you too, Angie," Lena replied. "You too, Fareeha."

"You haven't changed much, Lena," Fareeha remarked. "You're still a small fry."

"And a cute one at that," Angela added.

Lena blushed. "Oh stop it you two."

After Fareeha had ordered herself a coffee, and Angela bought herself a chocolate muffin, the happy couple sat in front of Lena, the three friends enjoying each other's company.

"So... how've things been with you?" Lena asked Angela.

"Very tiring, Lena," Angela remarked. "Travelling everywhere can be quite the hassle sometimes."

"But I've been keeping her company," Fareeha stated. "and sane."

Angela rested in Fareeha's buff arms, smiling. "and for that I am thankful."

"I'm surprised the Egyptian military let Fareeha be on leave for this long," Lena remarked. Fareeha was an active officer with the Egyptian defence forces and had met Angela while she was in Cairo.

"Well, I got my higher-ups to see how valuable Angela was," Fareeha told her. "She is a medical prodigy you know."

"So, they let her tag along as my bodyguard," Angela said. "Although, it's more or less just an excuse for us to date."

Lena giggled. "You two are really cute together... which reminds me of why I called you here."

"Yes, we were wondering the same thing," Angela admitted. "Especially after you had to cancel on us meeting up last night."

"I know, I know, and I'm really sorry about that," Lena apologised.

"We aren't mad, Lena," Fareeha put in. "We would never be mad at you."

Lena wiped her brow. "Well, that's a relief."

"So what is the reason we're all here?" Fareeha then wondered.

"Well," Lena began, trying to figure out how to put this into words. "I've recently become... involved with someone."

Angela's eyes widened. "Lena... are you saying that you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Lena replied, nodding happily. "Her name is Amélie and she goes to the same uni I do. Or at least she used to, it's kinda complicated."

"Lena, that's wonderful," Angela told her. "I'm grateful. When did you meet?"

"She's in my ballet class," Lena informed her. "She used to give everyone these cold looks, and took pity on me and well... she smooched me last night."

"Sounds pretty intimate then," Fareeha remarked.

"Well... not that intimate," Lena corrected her.

"You see... she's my first girlfriend, and I don't want to screw this up. She's just so... perfect."

Angela smiled. "She sounds like a keeper."

"Well, that's what I want," Lena said. "So... that's what I wanted to ask you. How do you two keep your relationship alive and such?"

"You're asking us for relationship advice?" Fareeha inquired.

"Well, you've been in a relationship longer than anyone else I know," Lena admitted.

"Well..." Angela began. "I suppose you should always be honest with her. Never lie about anything and never be afraid to talk about anything with her. Trust is the most important part of a relationship."

"Loyalty is also a good point," Fareeha said. "Always be there for her when she needs it. Keep her happy and protected, and..." She looked at Angela. "Never give up on her."

Angela leaned close, kissing Fareeha softly on the lips. "Wise words, beloved."

Lena smiled. "Okay... I guess that stuff could work for me."

Angela held Lena's hand. "You'll be fine, Lena. This will work well for you. I hope this Amélie girl is as good to you as Fareeha is to me."

"And I'm a very good girl," Fareeha remarked, smirking in a rather cocky manner.

Lena giggled. "Thanks, gals. It's always good to talk to people who understand."

Angela smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Lena looked down, gazing at Angela's rather delicious looking muffin. "Angie... is it alright if I have some of that muffin? I kinda skipped breakfast this morning."

Angela chuckled. "Lena, you know what I've been telling you all these years. You need at least three meals a day to live a healthy life."

"Sorry," Lena excused, rubbing the back of her neck.

Angela broke the muffin in half and gave one half to Lena.

Lena ate her muffin half happily, sighing as she chewed the sweet treat in her mouth. "Mmmm, best muffin ever."

Fareeha's watch then beeped, and she checked it. "Um, Angela, you have your appointment in ten minutes."

Angela nodded. "Right, right." She looked at Lena, eating her muffin half. "I have to go now, Lena. A doctor's work is never done."

Lena smiled, kissing Angela on the cheek. "See you around, Angie. I'll let you know how things go with Amélie as soon as I can."

"Please do," Angela said. "We'll be looking forward to it." Angela got up with Fareeha and waved Lena goodbye. "Auf wiedersehen," she said in her native tongue.

As her friends left, Lena felt a new sense of drive within herself. Thanks to Angela's and Fareeha's kind words, she was sure to make things work with Amélie.

All she needed to do, was ask the blue-skinned beauty out on a date.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, back at the university, Amélie was changing into her leotard again, wanting to do some practice before the studio got busy thanks to Madame Talmann's class.

As she slipped into her rather slender bodice, she noticed someone walking up behind her.

It was a girl, the same age as Lena, with long brown hair, a pair of arrows painted on her cheeks.

" _Bonjour_ ," Amélie greeted her, in a mix of both cold and warm tones in her voice. "Are you lost,  _mademoiselle_?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm not lost. I was actually looking for you, and I thought you would be here."

Amélie stood above her, looking down with her yellow eyes. "And why would you be looking for me?" She asked her.

"I'm doing a favour for a friend of mine, well, not really a favour, since she doesn't know about it yet," the girl stated. "I think you know her. Her name's Lena Oxton."

A warm smile appeared on Amélie's purple lips. "You are a friend of hers?"

"Yes, I'm Hana, Hana Song," the girl introduced herself."Lena's my roommate."

"I don't believe we've met before," Amélie remarked.

"No, we haven't but I've heard a lot about you," Hana admitted. "But you don't seem anything like what other people say you are."

"They are unfortunate rumours, my dear, with hardly any truth to them," Amélie replied, putting on her leggings. "So tell me, Miss Song, what favour exactly are you doing for Lena?"

"Well um... she's a bit shy about your relationship, so I've come to talk on her behalf," Hana said. "She's really concerned about not being a good girlfriend for you."

"She has nothing to worry about," Amélie responded. "I do not judge her on her personality, nor do I care if she is a 'good girlfriend'. All I care about is Lena being herself."

"Yeah, I can see that, but anyway, I was wondering if I could set you two up on a date," Hana admitted. "I mean, I do know a lot about dating. I've been on tons of them."

"Then why are you so single?" Amélie remarked.

"I kinda... bore a lot of people to death with my constant talking about stuff they don't care for," Hana stated, looking down. "But just because I screw up, doesn't mean I don't want Lena to fail with this thing with you."

"You are showing great compassion," Amélie said to her. "I admire that."

"So... you'll go on a date with Lena then?" Hana assumed.

"First things first, Miss Song, I don't agree to anything until I know all the details of the deal in question."

"Oh, right... well, I was just gonna maybe have you two just hanging out. Not in this place, but just casually hanging out."

"Casually?"

"Yeah, like going for a walk, or maybe having an evening together in our dorm, something like that."

Amélie shivered. "Not the dorm, please. I always find that place has such a horrible smell."

"Okay, so maybe you two could go out somewhere?" Hana wondered. "Here, there's this coffee place near here that's really sweet. You'd probably have to take a sweater or something. It's kinda cold outside these days."

Amélie sighed. "Miss Song, with all due respect, you are not handling this very well."

Hana sat on the floor of the studio, her hands on her legs. "I know, but I just want this to work for Lena."

Amélie smiled. "Let me handle this date, alright? I know the perfect place to take her."

"Y-you do?!" Hana said, rather surprised.

" _Oui_ , it's this beautiful restaurant in the city. It has this balcony on the roof where you can see the Eiffel tower in the distance."

"Sounds quite expensive."

"I'm a rather wealthy woman, Miss Song," Amélie told her."I can afford this."

"Yeah, but can Lena?" Hana wondered. "I mean, Lena doesn't exactly have a fancy dress or anything."

Amélie smirked. "Don't worry, I have something in mind for her to wear. Something I know she'll like."

Hana giggled. "Ohohohohoh what are you gonna make her wear?"

"I'm not telling you," Amélie said, flatly. "I'll send the outfit to your dorm room as soon as I find it."

"Wait, what about the rest of the date?" Hana wondered. "Do you want me to book a table at the place for you two?"

"No, no, I will handle it all, Miss Song," Amélie told her. "I will um... text you when I am ready."

Hana smiled. "Okey-dokey." As she got up to leave, she looked at Amélie one last time. "Thanks by the way... for being there for Lena."

"No need to thank me, Miss Song," Amélie replied. "I was only doing what I thought was right."

xXx

 

Later that evening, Lena returned home to the university dorm, having decided to do a little bit of shopping while she was out in the city.

"Hana, I'm back!" Lena called to her, walking through the door. "I've re-stocked your Doritos!"

Hana looked up from her computer and grinned. "Lena, you're awesome!"

"I know you are but what am I?" Lena teased before putting the shopping bags down and resting on the bed.

"So how did it go with Angela?" Hana asked her.

"I think I got some very useful tips," Lena remarked. She put her hands on her hips in a very proud manner. "Look out Amélie, Lena's coming to give you love."

Hana giggled. "Funny you should mention her... Because..."

The British girl raised an eyebrow. "Because what?"

"Well... I did you a favour and set up a date for you two."

"Y-you did what?!"

Hana then smirked, very pleased with herself. "I thought you would be grateful."

Lena blushed. "Well... I didn't think you'd actually go and ask her about it."

"Well, I can't exactly be a dating guru without actually setting up dates can I?" Hana smarmily remarked.

Lena rolled her eyes and sighed, giving in. "Alright, where did you set it up then?"

"Some fancy french place in the city and I didn't arrange it, Amélie offered to do so."

Lena felt touched at how her girlfriend had gone to this effort for her. "Awww, that's real sweet of her."

"Yeah, she even sent you something to wear," Hana stated. She walked over to the end of her bed and picked up a brown package. "I haven't opened it yet, but it's from an 'A. Lacroix' so it must be from her."

Lena took the package and opened it up, and when she saw what was inside, her mouth went wide. It was a very formal looking black tuxedo, with a bow tie and a pair of gloves.

"Hana..." Lena tried to get words from her mouth. "It's a tux. She sent me a goddamn tux."

The Korean girl then looked at the package, confirming to herself what Lena had told her. She stifled laughter, but couldn't hold it in for long and burst into a fit of giggles. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?!" Lena argued, rather embarrassed.

"Oh, Lena, you're gonna look so dapper," Hana remarked, calming down.

"Hana, I don't even like suits!" Lena told her.

"Have you ever tried one on?" Hana asked her, wanting to know if Lena really didn't like it, or was just being coy and not wanting to put the suit on.

Lena shook her head in response.

"Then how the hell do you know if you like something if you haven't tried it," Hana slyly stated, smirking.

Lena sighed. "Fine, I'll put the bloody suit on. It is for Amélie after all."

"That's the spirit!" Hana chirped. "She's gonna love you in it."

Lena then looked at the tag on the back of the outfit, trying to make out what the words were on it. "Who's G.L?"

"Not a clue," Hana stated. She looked at her watch, checking the time."Looks like you better get dressed, Lena. Amélie will probably be waiting at the restaurant in an hour."

"Um... could you help get me there?" Lena asked. "Because you know French better than me, and I'll need to take a cab."

Hana giggled. "No problem, love," she replied, mimicking Lena's accent.

xXx

 

After Lena had changed into the tuxedo and Hana had called her a cab, the cockney girl was on her way to her very special first date with Amélie.

As she sat alone in the back seat, the sights of the city moving past her, she felt herself feel slightly out of breath.

The tuxedo was a little tight around the collar of the shirt and no matter how lose Lena made her dickie bow, the feeling of being strangled by her own suit was still present.

 _Bloody hell_ , Lena swore to herself.  _You'd think James Bond would have better luck with these._

Even Mr Bond would have been more confident about women than Lena was. If Lena had channelled even an ounce of Sean Connery while talking to Amélie, she'd have wooed her a long time ago.

Still, she was thankful that Hana had helped out this evening. She was still thinking of ways to thank her at this moment.

Maybe she could buy her a new game? Nah, Hana mostly pirated her games and probably had every emulator known to man installed on that computer.

Whatever Lena would do, she knew that Hana deserved something in return for this.

Part of her wanted to try and talk to the driver of the taxi, hoping to start some kind of social interaction, but he probably didn't speak a lick of English, so it didn't matter.

She was anxious to see Amélie at this point. While it had only been a day, it felt like a lifetime.

Eventually, the great car finally arrived at the restaurant in question. It was a very fancy place called  _Manglieu_. Lena didn't know a thing about what that meant in English, but the place was definitely not her type.

After paying the taxi driver and getting out of the car, Lena felt her lungs be filled with the cold night air.

She looked up at the stars in the sky and at the balcony where Hana told her Amélie would be waiting.

Lena straightened her collar again, hoping to not be strangled all evening, especially not in front of Amélie, in her suit, no less.

She walked up to the waiter at the entrance and cleared her throat. "Um... Bon...jour?" She tried to say in the local tongue.

The waiter looked at her, smiling at her. "Good evening, Madam. How may I help you?" He replied in perfect English.

 _Thank god_ , Lena said in her head, feeling relieved. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. An Amélie Lacroix?"

"Oh, you know Miss Lacroix?" The waiter assumed. "She is right upstairs, would you like me to show you the way?"

"No, I'll find my own way, thanks," Lena replied. "But I appreciate it."

Lena sighed, and walked up to the stairs at the back of the restaurant, hoping that Amélie was up there.

She gulped, anxiety racking her brain.

As she arrived on the balcony, she saw her new lover waiting in the corner for her, at a table by the railing, reading the menu.

Lena blushed bright red.

Amélie was wearing a beautiful white evening dress and pearl earrings. The dress complimented her blue skin very well, a little too well.

The blue-skinned woman put down her menu and looked at Lena, smiling at her warmly, her golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight rather than turning the brit's blood icy cold. "Lena," she said softly. "You came."

Lena walked over to the table and sat down, adjusting her cuffs. "Well, I couldn't disappoint Hana, could I?"

Amélie chuckled. "You wear my brother's suit quite well."

"Oh!" Lena realised. "That's who G.L. was. That's been wracking my brain for hours."

The French girl giggled. "I see you peaked at the tag. Does it fit you alright?"

"Just about, but the collar's a bit too tight for me," Lena excused.

"Don't worry. Gerard had a very skinny neck. I'm sure you'll grow into it."

Lena smiled and took Amélie's hands. "You look great too, by the way. Like, that dress looks like it was made for you."

"Who said it wasn't?" Amélie winked. "I am quite wealthy you know."

"Wait, you are?" Lena wondered.

"How do you think I booked us a table here?" Amélie remarked.

"Well, I thought Hana did," Lena admitted.

Amélie smiled. "So, would you like to visit my place down in  _Bordeaux_  sometime? It's this big mansion over on a little island, very quiet and peaceful."

"Holy crap that sounds amazing!" Lena shouted with glee, before toning her voice down. "Ahem, I mean, of course, Miss Lacroix, I'd love to."

"Now, now, Lena, you don't need to be all fancy around me just because you're wearing a nice suit," Amélie joked. "Besides, I think you look best when you're out on stage in that leotard of yours."

Lena blushed shyly. "Thanks... I was wondering actually. If I do really well in this ballet class with you... what if we became like a double act together? And do stuff in shows as a couple?"

Amélie's eyes widened. "Wait... you want to get me back in the professional scene? With you?"

Lena nodded. "I thought it over on the way here. We could do so much together, love." She kissed her hand. "So... what do you say?"

"Well... I never really considered it... after all, I was thrown out."

"What was torn down can easily be built back up," Lena stated. "And besides, it will really help me make a mate of mine back home real jealous."

Amélie giggled. "Well, My  _Cherie_... you have a deal. I will gladly be your partner, but... let's finish your tutoring first. You are good on that stage, yes, but I can see potential in you."

"I guess so," Lena admitted. Before she could say anything, she heard the sounds of a string quartet from downstairs, the pleasant tune making an idea form in her brain

"That's a lovely song they are playing down there," Amélie remarked.

"Almost makes you wanna get up and dance doesn't it?" Lena said. She then held out her hand to Amélie.

Amélie picked up on what Lena was up to and smiled. "I suppose it does." She took Lena's hand and held it tightly.

Lena got up with Amélie and placed a hand on her waist, beginning to dance with the girl softly, as they practised the night before.

Amélie smiled and rested her head against Lena's. " _Je t'aime_  Lena," She spoke softly.

"Love you too," Lena replied. "That's the only French I actually know."

Amélie looked into Lena's eyes and smiled. "I guess that's another thing I'll have to teach you, partner." She then gazed at Lena, their hearts filling with affection.

As the song downstairs ended, like the night before, Lena and Amélie embraced each other, sharing a tender, passionate kiss.

Lena smiled as she kissed her girlfriend, feeling that this truly was a dream come true.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so ends a really cute thing :3 Special thanks to Val for starting this off with me all that time ago, and to the wonderful artist Robohero on tumblr who's pic inspired a scene at the start of the fic, and is used as the cover of this fic.

See you next time!


End file.
